Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones
"You're going to fight to save his people. You're going to fight to get revenge. But the most important battle that you will - the battle for his soul. " Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones - a computer game developed by Ubisoft for the Xbox, PC, PlayStation 2 and GameCube. The game was released in December 2005, in North America and Europe. Version for the PlayStation Portable and Wii came out in April 2007 under the title Prince of Persia: Rival Swords. In this game you will control two characters: the Prince and his alter-ego - a terrible Dark Prince, who gave birth to The Sands of Time. Introduction The Prince changed his fate, killed the guard of the Time Dahak and returned to Babylon with the Empress Kaileena (the plot is based on a second, more "happy" ending of Prince of Persia: Warrior Within), but Babylon is captured by an enemy army. Later, the ship of the Prince and Kaileena falls under enemy attack. Kaileena is kidnapped, and the Prince goes in search of her. Figuring out what was going on, the Prince finds out that in the instrument of his old enemy - the traitorus Vizier. As before, on the Island of Time (the second part of the game), the Prince canceled the very establishment of the Sands of Time, he has also canceled all events, as shown in the first part of the game, attack the army of his father's castle Indian Maharaja, the opening and closing of the hourglass, as well as Kill the Vizier. However, Maharaj went to the Island of Time, but did not find Sands (as in the previous version of history, before the Prince of change), but the books were found on the Sands, and this is Dagger of Time. After reviewing all this knowledge and get dagger, the Vizier found that can get eternal life, for which he needs the Empress of Time (Kaileena), so he killed the Maharaja, and went to Babylon, to meet with the Prince. The Prince managed to capture the Dagger of Time, and he, trusting in the possibility of a dagger, the Vizier's going to destroy, in spite of the fact that he has become immortal in the eyes of the Prince of killing Kaileena. The Prince is helped by Princess Farah, familiar from the first game, the daughter of Maharaja, which, however, the Prince does not know when they made changes in history. One problem with the Prince is awakened in him, an alter-ego, due to the fact that the Prince was infected with Sands of Time, which is a cynical and brutal voice, talking to him. Also, the Prince is transformed in appearance from time to time, turning into sand monster, the Dark Prince (which is similar to the transformation in the Sand Spirit, in the second part of the game), who constantly loses health, filling it only with sand. Later on the Prince (in his dark form) finds the body of his father and several of his swords. The Prince was so heartbroken that no longer turned to the Dark Prince for help. The Prince took a sword, and his father went to the Tower of Babel. After a difficult battle, the Prince plunges a dagger into the heart of the Vizier, thereby killing him. Sand from the Vizier, and all of Sand Monsters merged into the image of Kaileena. She says that there are many other worlds, where it may exist. After that, the Prince gives her a dagger, and she picks up the last part of the sand. That which was in the Prince (his hand is the same, and the chain falls off, leaving the arm nor any traces). After this Kaileena evaporates. Suddenly, the Prince and Farah hear a strange ringing. "What's the matter?" Farah asks. Prince sees her crown, but when he goes to pick it up, a man approaches in a cloak, and picks up the crown. He is the Dark Prince, whp jas managed to materialize into a separate entity. "All that belongs to you - my right to! ...And always will be mine!", He says, and brandishing a chain. The Prince is now on the roof of the deserted tower of Babylon, alone with his alter-ego, whom does not attack, but only mocks and chides the Prince. Subsequently, the Prince enters the world of his own mind. The Dark Prince argues that such a prince as before. A warrior who knows no mercy, ready to go into battle in spite of everything, and he (Dark Prince) inside, is not going to leave his body willingly. Also, he thinks, no matter how he became governor, "reasonable" given to him by using a gift. Finally, he firmly tells the Prince that he plans to take his place, to become the ruler of Persia, and after that, the whole world. In the vision, the Prince falls on the ship, and Teleports to a cave with upgrades and bedroom Lights. Finally, he turns on the platform, which stands on either side of the Dark Prince's throne and the throne of the Prince, the second pattern begins to be covered, who was "infected" the hand of Prince, which makes it clear that the Dark Prince has already started to enact his plan. Suddenly Farah appears and says the Prince went to this place of evil ("Do not chase the shadow, this is a place full of pain and evil intentions! Go! Wake up!"). Everywhere on the platform there are clones of the Dark Prince, who laugh at the Prince. After that, the he climbs the stairs to the Dark Prince reacts very angrily. But in the end, the threat of moving to the pleas, which shows that the Dark Prince, a parasite that has formed a separate body, but still in need of "master", the body of the Prince. Prince wakes up on the roof. Farah asks about his health, to which the Prince replies that he was right. Then they talk, standing at the railing of the roof. Farah asks, where does the Prince know her name. In response, Prince says the familiar beginning. "People assume that time - it is the river, carrying their water in one direction. But I have seen the true face of time, and I say - the time is the ocean in a storm. Do you want to ask who I am and why I'm talking about. Come, and I will tell the story, the like of which you will not ever heard, "he begins. The camera moves away, and we see Prince running through the jungle during a rainstorm (direct reference to the beginning of the trilogy, The Sands of Time). Thus, the Prince is going to tell his adventures Phare events from the beginning - when they besieged the castle with his father Maharaja, and to him fell into the hands of a mysterious artifact - the Dagger of Time. Gameplay Playing the games closer to the first part of the game - important role of acrobatics, aided by a number of new acrobatic tricks Prince. Nevertheless, the battle system is almost completely corresponds to that of the second part of the game: two weapons - the main thing in his right hand and the left temporal - similar combo. The exceptions are the lack of acceptance "strangulation" and the oblique jump off the wall down. Also, the main weapon for the first time the Prince is not the sword, and dagger (common in the early game a dagger, then the Dagger of Time), which, however, has no effect on his fighting skills. Secondary weapon now has its own scale of damage, in contrast to the second part, where the weapon just changed color depending on the damage. Now the second weapon was slower to break down, but now it is damaged, even by hitting the wall. Doing a quick killing The principal innovation is the rapid killing of the system (Speed Kill), which allows quietly sneak up to the enemy and destroy him once, at the time by pressing the attack, when time slows down, and a dagger in the hands of the Prince of lights - which, incidentally, is a kind of typical for the implementation of many of console games QTE. The Prince also occasionally turns into the Dark Prince (which is similar to the transformation of the Spirit in the Sand in the second game trilogy), who constantly falls off rapidly health, but which restores all health immediately, picking up the sand - the water does not restore the power of the Dark Prince, on the contrary, being in the water He turns back to the Light. However, all transformations occur at certain plot points. Dark Prince has unique second weapon - a long chain - which can not change, and that more efficiently performs a quick kill. Insofar as the circuit is a very powerful weapon, the gameplay varies considerably: the distance of attack increases, the number of enemies in these stages of the plot increases, the change combo attack, their power increases. In contrast to the Sand Spirit, steady decline of health of the Dark Prince can kill him. Now if you throw weapons at the enemy (eg, sword), it was stuck in it, and your enemy will take time to pull it out of itself, it can be used as a tactical maneuver. QTE system is used not only in the rapid killing, but also some complex combo attacks needed to kill bosses. Also new are the dynamic travel in chariots, where the deadly crash. As in the Sands of Time there are fountains that increase the health of the Prince. But after popesh from it, you need to go through an obstacle course, followed by health increases (in Warrior Within the trap, by contrast, have only worked before the upgrade is activated). Dagger of Time can also be improved, gaining new abilities after the Prince dagger plunge in Sandy Gate, unlike the first game, where this were needed, sandy shades and second, where the improvement occurred after passing through a time portal. With the improvement of the Dagger of Time and drag strips of Health, at the hands of the tattoo is gradually emerging in the form of dragons - gold and black, respectively. When the health of Prince tattoos close to the critical change color to red to gold In Prince of Persia: Rival Swords is the additional levels - Zurvan temples, which are in Prince recalls the legend of the immortal ruler of the time, Zervane. Weapon Sword of his father Prince The main weapon is the Dagger of Time Prince. In the left hand can take a sword, ax, mace or a knife that may have special properties, such as the inviolability of the ability to overthrow the enemy after the first stroke, the ability to kill with a direct strike, stealth, or replenishment of sand. In the Dark Prince's second weapon is a powerful long chain. At the end of the game Prince finds his father's sword, which can not be discarded and that kills all normal enemies with one blow. Also the game has 4 secret weapons: sword fish, baby rattle, a telephone handset and a chainsaw to get each need to enter codes, and for the first three, and even beat the game on a certain level of complexity. Still possible to find a comic weapon - a wooden ax, it is destroyed after one hit, but if you throw it, it will knock the opponent down. Dagger of Time Gives opportunities similar to those in the first part of the game. Sand only six compartments, and only one species. The sand can be mined from the enemies (not achieving them, as it did in the first part of the game) or some breaking of blood vessels, as well as special Sand portals, of which the enemy soldiers can call for backup, if time does not destroy the main gate of the guard (in the red suit) The Prince and the sand can recover and get some new opportunity. Initially, as in the first and second parts of the game, the Prince has no ability, but to give the Dagger of Time, he begins to study them: * Return (English Recall) Symbol throughout the series - unwinding time ago. Spends a bay of sand. * Eye of the Storm (English Eye of the Storm) Time slows to a crawl, giving the Prince a great advantage over the enemy. Spends a bay of sand. * Winds of Sand (born Winds of Sand) Knocks enemies and knocks them down. Spends two compartments of sand. * Sand Storm (English Sand Storm) A more powerful version of "Winds of Sand." Inflicts more damage and consumes four sections of sand. Dagger of Time is somewhat different than in the first game, in particular, it is much longer than that connected with the fact that in the first game of a dagger was an additional weapon, and in this part of the principal. In addition, despite the fact that Prince uses of force have already Sand with Dagger, not Medallion (as in the second part), Sand bay is still only six, and only one type, in contrast to the first part, where sections of the first type could be 10 and up to 6 bays of the second type. The Main Characters * Prince (born Prince) (Yuri Lowenthal): The Prince has returned from the Island of Time, where he prevented the creation of Sands of Time. Arriving in his native Babylon, he sees that his kingdom covered the war. Now he must regain his throne and free the city from evil. After meeting with the Vizier goes with glaring into the hand of a steel chain. * Dark Prince (English Dark Prince) (Rick Miller): The reverse side of the personality of Prince (alter ego), born Sands of Time. Violent, reckless, ruthless and selfish. Seeks to take full control of the body of the Prince and gain power over Babylon. Prince regularly takes its shape: the black demon with sandy hair, a black light, which uses as a second weapon chain on the other hand, that the transformation vanishes. The appearance of the dark side of the Prince because the protagonist was not protected from the sand, when the released Kaylina by murder, and was amazed by them along with all others. (To secure the first part was the dagger of time, absorbing the sand. And the second, the Medallion, the one that was at the Lights, from which she did not become a monster in the sand. The Vizier was also defensive attributes - the staff in the form of a cobra). * Farah (born Farah) (Helen King): The daughter of Maharaja, the enemy king Sharamana (the father of Prince). Seven years ago helped him close the hourglass, but after the cancellation of a course does not remember anything. In Babylon, Farah came not on their own: She was captured the Vizier. She wants to take revenge on him for what he did to her and her people (in the first place, with a dead father). But since she is very compassionate, she overcomes the desire to help survivors in Babylon. She becomes an ally of the Prince, but when she saw him in the guise of the Dark Prince, is no longer so willing to trust him. But after he saves his people, again she helps. At the end of Prince tells her about their memories of their first adventure. * Kaylina (born Kaileena) (Sara Carlsen): The Prince took her with him to Babylon from the Island of Time. Kaylina is kidnapped and killed by the Vizier. Since she is supernatural in origin, after her death, she does not disappear completely. Throughout the game, she appears in the form of a storyteller. Much has changed in appearance since the second game. * Elder (born Old Man) (Hubert Fielden): He does not believe in luck and the fact that man can create their own destiny. A pessimist. The exact opposite of the prince. Enemies Common Enemies * Sand guards (born Sand Guards) - Numerous soldiers in armor and horned helmets, armed with swords and maces. Scythian warriors, whose Vizier enslaved and forced to take Babylon. * Guardians of the sand gate (born Sand Gate Guard) - analogous to the usual guards, and excluding the possibility to call for backup through the sand gate. In addition, the gate of horn helmets Wardens are directed upward, not downward as in a common prison, which creates an allusion to the heads of bulls, not sheep. * Sand Archers (English Dark Archers) - nimble and quick, and hit pretty accurately from a distance. Wear helmets in the form of heads of birds. These archers from Scythia are part of the army of the Vizier. * Reptus (born Reptus) - reptilepodobnye monsters are found in dark damp cellars and caves, armed with short swords or axes. They are afraid of light that can be used as an advantage. Are the corpses, lively sands of time. * Chameleon (English Chameleon) - an invisible warrior. * Hounds (born Hunter Hounds) - dogs, similar to the spiked in the second part of the game, have the ability to suck the sand from the Prince's dagger. * Illusions (born Illusions) - throw daggers and can move rapidly from place to place, the analogues of the silhouettes of the second part. Babylon thieves, who have changed the sand. * Seductress (English Enchantress) - female warriors with big jagged swords. Similar to the harem of the first inhabitant of games and dances with the blades of the second. Are former servant brothels exposed sands of time. * Slaves (English Thralls) - the most powerful warriors of the ordinary. There are two kinds - in armor with swords and clubs with no armor. Both wear tiger mask. Semi-boss * Stone Golem (English The Stone Golem), in the version of Rival Swords Creature from the vine (English Vine Brute) - Beast of the stones and trees, fastened with vines, living in the gardens of Babylon. All the bosses in the game were present at the sacrifice on the altar Kayliny and were greatly transformed sands of time. * Klompa (born Klompa) - huge fat soldier, General vizier, transformed into a monster-age without the lower jaw strength Sands, armed with a scimitar monstrous proportions. The field of battle - "Arena" * Mahasti (born Mahasti) - a female assassin, another the general vizier. The field of battle - "brothel". Has not changed because of the impact of the Sands, with the exception of superhuman agility and strength. * Axe and Sword Twins (born Axe and Sword Twins) - two very strong and very agile warrior. Armed with the names of, respectively, with an ax and a sword. The field of battle - "Royal Road" * The Vizier (born Vizier) - has become almost a god, after a dagger pierced Time. After that, took the name Zurvan. The field of battle - "Terrace" * Dark Prince (English Dark Prince) - When the Prince had killed the Vizier, the Dark Prince has decided to finally take the body of the Prince. The battle with him gone, as the Dark Prince does not attack the character, instead of overcoming obstacles. The field of battle - "Peace of mind" Development Yuri Lowenthal, the voice of Prince The developers wanted to make a game out of a combination of the two previous parts of the series Prince of Persia. The first game, The Sands of Time, was light on its atmosphere, and the second, Warrior Within, was much darker and darker. In connection with the introduction of fast-killing AI enemies has been modified so that they can see and hear the character. Category:Games Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Two Thrones Category:Prince of Persia